The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Scaevola plant, botanically known as Scaevola aemula and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duescalbu’.
The new Scaevola plant a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create compact and freely branching Scaevola plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Scaevola plant originated from a cross-pollination conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany in July, 2007 of a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as code number F-019-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Scaevola aemula identified as code number F-02-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Scaevola plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant from within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2010.
Asexual reproduction of the new Scaevola plant by vegetative cuttings in a controlled environment in Rheinberg, Germany since June, 2010 has shown that the unique features of this new Scaevola plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.